Brand new life
by luchia911
Summary: Sequel to life after titans. Levi s pregnant again? how are Eren and the twins going to manage? read to find out! MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! so I decided to redo chapter since I really didn't like how it turned out the first time. so ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi POV<strong>

I woke up to the feel of vomit crawling up my throat. I quietly sprung up from bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up the remaining morsels of last night`s dinner.

"This is the fifth time this week." I thought as I flushed the toilet. " I wonder if I'm…..no i can't be….but i should go to the doctors. Just in case."

I brushed my teeth and i got changed into my day cloths. I looked over to the bed to that eren was still sleeping soundly. I quietly opened the door and went towards the twins room to check on them. I walked into the room to see mary ann wide awake in her crib playing with her toys.

"well look who`s up" I said as she noticed me and used the bar of the crib to stand up.

"papa!" She kooed as i picked her up and put her on the diaper changing table. I changed her diaper and put her in a pink long sleeve dress with black leggings underneath. I put on her her black shoes and a pink bow in her hair. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I put her in her highchair and went into the kitchen to get her baby food. After i fed her i buckled her in her stroller and headed out to the doctors.

When we got there ,there were only a few people. So I sat down in the waiting room for a few minutes until the nurse called my name. she told me to go down to room 3 and that the doctor would come in in a few minutes. I sat down on the bed and gently rocked the stroller back and forth as mary ann started to fuss.

"what do you think of a new brother or sister?" I asked knowing that she could barely understand what i was saying. I unbuckled her from the stroller and let walk around the room. Just then the door opened and appeared.

"hey levi!" She said smiling as she closed the door behind her. " Hi mary ann."

She bent down as Maryann lifted her arms to be picked up. Jaime also happens to be a pediatrician so the twins also come here.

"Jam! jam!(Jamie!Jamie!)" She laughed as she tickled her under her chin. She put Mary ann back in my arms and grabbed her check board.

"So what seems to be troubling you?" she said as she sat down

"I think I'm pregnant again" I said deadpanned as mary ann played with my cravat.

"really!?" she squealed happily. "then lets run some tests just to make sure.

after she ran the tests…

"well levi it looks like you were right you are pregnant." she said happily." but you kinda look unhappy about it."

"don't get me wrong. I'm happy about it just i wasn't expecting it."

"Well i'm sure everything will be alright and this little one going to get a new sibling." she said happily gesturing to mary ann who was now sound asleep in her stroller. "i`ll see you in 2 weeks then."

**At home.**

I opened the door to see eren on the floor with Gracie ann who was playing with her toys. i took Mary ann and joined her with her sister on the floor.

Hey where'd ya go?" eren asked me curiously as I headed into the kitchen.

" I went to the market to buy some…...chicken" I said as i made something up from the top of my mind.

"then where's the chicken?" he asked curiously.

"I uh went to buy the chicken and then i realized that we already had some in the fridge." I said as i got out the cutting board and the chicken from the fridge to start cooking dinner.

"levi is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Damn it ever since we got married its as if the brat can read my mind.

I turned around and looked him in the eye and said. " Im pregnant….again"

A few seconds of silence passed by before felt my feet being lifted off the ground.

"Eren,put me down!" i said as I tried to push myself away from him but his strong arm kept me there.

"I'm sorry levi" He said as he smiled up at me."but im just to happy. We're going to have another baby!

**few months later**

**levi pov**

Eren had gone out to get grocery so I was left to watch the twins. I sat on the couch reading a book while the twins were on the floor playing with building blocks.

"papa" Gracie ann shouted as she pointed to the bowl of peanut butter chocolate almond triple fudge oreo ice cream on the coffee table. Ever since i entered my second trimester i've been craving all sorts of weird ice cream combinations. the girls usual see me with ice cream. when they ice cream they think off me. I put my book down on the coffee table, grabbed the bowl of ice cream,and joined them on the floor.

"no, Gracie i'm papa" i said pointing to myself"this is ice cream"

After I repeated it 10 times she finally said ice cream. well sorta of. Anyway after our little mini lesson both mary and Gracie started to doze off a little.

"looks like someones getting sleepy I yawn as I grabbed a large sized pillow and place it on the floor. I gently picked up mary ann then gracie ann and put them on the pillow. I laid a small blanket over them and laid next to them as we feel into a deep sleep.

**eren pov**

I opened the front door and put the groceries on the table. I looked over into the living room to see levi on the floor with the twins sleeping soundly. I grabbed the digital camera from the kitchen table and quietly went over to take a picture of them. They looked so cute! After I took a picture of them ,I laid on the opposite side of levi and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi POV

I woke up to the sound of loud thunder and the twins crying. I frowned as I shook eren up and got out of my comfortable spot in bed.

"what s happening?" Eren muttered half asleep as he followed me to the twins room.

When we got there both mary ann and gracie ann were standing up in their cribs crying their eyes out.

"hush hush its ok now" I whispered as I picked up Mary ann and rocked her back and forth.

" yeah daddy and papa are here so its ok" eren said as he also picked up gracie ann.

We tried everything to make stop crying so we decide that the were going to sleep with we got back to our room , I set my pillows up against the headboard laid ann was laying on my chest lightly crying. eren did the. I gently rubbed her back as I started to sing.

_**Sometimes, we're just like the weather,**_

_**Changing by day after day**_

_**As long as we'll be together,**_

_**Storms will pass away.**_

_**I said I would guard and protect you.**_

_**Keep you free from all harm;**_

_**And if life should ever reject you,**_

_**That love would weather each storm.**_

_**So, while the world out there is sleeping,**_

_**And everyone wrapped up so tight,**_

_**Oh, I am a vigil here keeping,**_

_**On this stormy night;**_

_**I promised I always would love you,**_

_**If skies would be grey or be blue,**_

_**I whisper this prayer now above you,**_

_**That there will always be you.**_

When I finished the twins were sleeping silently,I smiled as i rested my eyes.

"woah i haven't heard you sing in a while." eren whispered as he smirked.

"shut up." I muttered as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyyyy so i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i just wanted to post this before get busy again. _ sorry is so small. i do not own the song! the song is called song after a stormy night by secret garden. btw levi is 5 months pregnant. the twins are almost 2.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHIIII! Its been awhile. im sorry i`ve been trying to figure out where im actually going to do with this story. i have some exciting news! im going to draw the twins! up the pics are going to be on my tumblr so here s my tumblr! tumblr: mikasa-kills-all BTw Levi`s 5 months

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>levi pov<strong>

I walked down the stairs to see Gracie ann in a pot, covered in Vaseline with her sister holding the pot cover. Eren was kneeling before them taking pictures.  
>"papa!" Gracie ann shouted happily as she climbed out of the pot and ran over to me.<p>

"heey" I said as I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "aren't you a little messy"

I walked over to the kitchen sink and got the wash cloth. I gently rubbed off the Vaseline Gracie started to nodding her head.

" Looks like someone s needs a nap" I said as walked back in to the living room to see mary ann on Eren`s lap nodding off as well.  
>"nnnoooo nap! im not swleeepy." Gracie ann whined as she yawned.<br>"uh huh come on " I said as I picked up mary from Eren`s lap in my other arm and headed up stairs to their room.  
>As soon as I tucked them in they fell asleep. I silently closed the door and walked down stairs to smell something sweet and cinnamony.<br>"hey, what are you baking?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen just as Eren pulled muffins out of the oven.  
>"monkey bread muffins" he said as I reached my hand out for one but he playfully smacked them away " there still hot so wait for them to cool"<br>just as he said that I suddenly put my right hand on my swollen stomach as I felt a strong kick in my stomach.  
>"what is it?" Eren asked worried. I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot where the baby just kicked. " oooohhhh SHE finally kicked huh"<br>"you mean HE, Eren " I said as I turned on my heel and started walking to living to sit down on the couch.  
>" I mean that the baby is going to be another girl." he said as he sat beside me on the couch.<br>" how would you know?" I said as I put my hand on my stomach.  
>"its just a-" he started just as he was interrupted by crying coming from the twins room. "ill get it"<br>**Eren pov**  
>I got up from the couch and headed to twins room. When I got in there mary ann was sitting up in her bed crying.<br>" what's wrong honey" I said as I sat on her bed and pulled her into my lap.  
>"I-I had a scaryyy dream." she cryed.<br>"Do you want daddy to tell you a story?"I asked as I gently rubbed her back to get her to calm down. So she wouldn't wake up her sister ,who was silent sleeping on the other side of the room.  
>"mhmm " she said wiping her eyes.<br>"ok, once upon a..." i started.  
><strong><em>... time, there lived a young girl named Sabrina, who had a terrible illness, cancer. Despite this, she remained in good spirits especially since she lived with Madam Hicks, a lovely woman who took Sabrina in as a baby, saving her from abandonment. But, she was very unkind towards Sabrina. As the years passed, Sabrina grew to be sweet and kind, never losing hope that one day her handsome prince charming would sweep her off her feet and take her away. Showing her gratitude for saving her years ago Sabrina cooked, cleaned, did laundry and other things for Madam Hicks accompanied by her best friend Jacque, a French frog. Meanwhile, in town there was news of a ball that would be held at the castle by the king and queen who were determined to see their long lost daughter, hoping she would attend. <em>**

**_ Elsewhere, Jason a poor orphan wanted to find her in hopes there would be a reward. He held private auditions to find the perfect girl to take to the ball but was quickly stopped by the guards. They chased him through the village but lost him in a sea of people. Jason ran quickly as he could throughout the forest and found a tiny cottage. Inside, Jason found Sabrina and Jacque. Sabrina believed he was a prince and Jason acted like so. "I am prince Jason!" He said "I've come looking for a lovely maiden to be my bride, you." Sabrina was excited with joy she was going to be a princess, her Prince Charming had finally come! "You'll have to meet my parents of course at the ball tonight" Jason told her "I'd love to" Sabrina replied. But hesitated once it was time to leave, for Sabrina would never see Madam Hicks again, but this could be her only chance at finding true love. And so she left; together Sabrina, Jason and Jacque headed for the castle. Unaware that Madam Hicks heard their entire conversation and became very angry. She wanted Sabrina back. _**

**_On their journey to the castle, a strange man who was hired by Madam Hicks followed Sabrina and the others who tried to take her away from them. Jason and the others fled to a waterfall and jumped in as a way to lose him. Madam Hicks was very disappointed that the man failed his duty and went to get Sabrina herself. At the castle, Sabrina and the others had to change into something more suitable for the ball. As Sabrina tried on different dresses she saw a portrait of the king and queen and their baby princess. She looked like Sabrina but had long flowing hair At the ball, everyone danced including Sabrina and Jason "I can't wait to meet the king and queen," she said. "Neither can I," he said to himself. As evening fell, the king and queen felt they would never see their daughter again. Until... Jason presented Sabrina as the long lost princess their daughter. _**

**_ But they were not pleased with her, for their daughter had hair and she did not. "Aren't you their son, here to make me your princess?" Sabrina asked Jason confused "No I'm not," he admitted "but you are their daughter you are a princess" he tried to tell her but Sabrina would not hear it. She tearfully ran out of the castle and headed to the cottage followed by Jacque. As for Jason he was sent to prison "she is your daughter!" He told the king and queen "look at the painting" he said. The king and his queen took another look at the painting made long ago, he was right Sabrina greatly resembled the baby princess. She was their daughter after all. They had to get her back, fast! _**

**_Elsewhere, Sabrina returned to the cottage with Jacque and found Madam Hicks angry with her. "After all I've done for you, you run away with a prince" she said. "To go off and be a princess!" she shouted. "But I'm not a princess" Sabrina argued as she then began to do her chores. She entered Madam Hicks' room and started dusting. She then found a small box under her bed, inside was the same painting of the one in the village. Suddenly everything made sense to Sabrina Madam Hicks took her from the king and queen years ago. But why did she do it? Unaware Madam Hicks was in the room hiding in the shadows. "So you found out did you?" She said frightening Sabrina. "Yes but why?" she asked. "Because I was to marry your father and become a princess but he loved another-your mother. And so I took you from him " If I couldn't be a princess neither will you!" She shouted as she revealed her true self and magical powers. She was a witch! Just in time Jason burst in the cottage to save Sabrina. Together he and Jacque used team work and used a mirror to block Madam Hicks' magic which zapped off the mirror and onto her making her disappear but so did Sabrina's cancer, her hair instantly became long and flowing once more. The day was a success. Sabrina returned to her parents who happily embraced their daughter after so long. But, Sabrina would never have known she was a princess without Jason's help. Later, the two married and everyone lived happily..._**  
>"ever after" I finished as I tucked her in. "sweet dreams, princess."<br>I silently closed the door and headed back down stairs to see levi coming from the kitchen.  
>"caught you" I sang as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.<br>"darn it" he said sarcastically as he snapped his fingers."howd you find out."  
>"well for starters there's cinnamon crumbs on the corner of your mouth" I said as I licked some of them off."sweet"<br>I grabbed his chin with my right hand and passionately kissed. He wrapped his arms around my neck loosely. after a minute or two I started on his neck.  
>"Eren...we...can't." he panted as he stood before me from where I was sitting on the couch.<br>actually I asked dr. jamie if it was alright." I said as I picked him up bridal style and carried him to our bed room.  
>When we got there I gently laid him on the bed and started to attack his neck while I started to unbutton his. Suddenly I froze as I unbuttoned the the button. I look up to see levi sound asleep.<br>"I wonder if I should wake him up or not."I thought as I looked around the room. I looked on the floor to see a set of washable markers. I smirked as I picked up the markers. I unbuttoned the rest of levi shirt and got a two markers out of the box.  
>I drew a huge circle on his stomach and colored it in yellow. I dotted two eyes and drew a big smile...<p>

* * *

><p>oooooo levi going to be pissed! anyway i want to give credit to the bedtime story that i included in this chapter. you can find it on google. pls review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi POV

i stretched my arms out and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "what was i doing before i fell asleep?" I thought as i stood up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the bathroom. mirror to see a huge smiley face drawnon my swollen right eye twitched in annoyance of this unsightly piece of shit on my stomach as yelled at eh top of my thoart. "EREN JAEGAR!"

Eren pov

I froze as i heard my name being yelled from upstairs. I served the twins their lunch and went to the foot of the stairs to see levi marching down the stairs angrily.

"w-well good morning s-sunshine" i nervously said as i backed away as he got closer." you're absolutely glowin-" "Cut the crap,eren." He said as he cut me looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to calm him down.

"eren,i`m only going to ask you this once." he said sternly as he showed me his swollen stomach with a smiley face on it." why is THIS on my stomach?"

"Oh that." i said as i remembered what i did to him.

After i said that i could literally see a vein popping out of his head. i expected him to get mad but not this mad. all of a sudden in a blink of the eye his emotion changed from anger to sadness. i could tell he was trying to hold back his tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks

"Eren you….you….idiot" He said as he turned around and climbed back up stairs.(more like wobbled) He then slammed and locked to door to our bedroom.

" daddy, is papa okay?" Mary asked worried.

"yeah, he just needs to calm down" i said freezer to get the small tub of ice cream that i had brought for just this kind of occasions."i'll be right back"

When i got upstairs to our bedroom door. i got the spare key and unlocked the door to see levi laying on his side "levi im sorry" i said as i went to our bathroom and got a wet rag to wipe the the marker." but in the end it was funny ,right?"

After a few moments of silence as cleaned his swollen stomach he finally spoke.

"you're right but you know what else is funny?"

"no, what?" i asked as i finished cleaning the marker off and handed him the ice cream hoping it would make things better."

"you sleeping on the couch." he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"ehh?!"

* * *

><p>whaaaaaa? i dont know whats gotten into me... any hope you liked it! btw levi is 6 months now!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**baby drabble **

**eren pov **

I smiled at my twin daughters as they crawled around the living room floor. it's been a whole year since they were born and they have grown so much.

"Gracie! mary!" I said as I kneeled down on the floor as they crawled over towards me. they giggled as I scooped them both in my arms. Just then levi came from the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"what are you so happy about ?" I asked curiously as he took Gracie from my left arm.

"nothing" he said as Gracie started to clap her hands.

"oh I know why you're so happy" I said as I sat down on the couch." its because of that new clean detergent that just came out,isn't it?"

He sighed as Gracie played with his cravat. "you...know me too well."

"I know" I smirked as redirected my attention to mary ann. " now say daddy"

"dcbhf (baby talk)" she smiled as she pulled at her socks

"you have to make more simple." levi said as Gracie finally let go of his cravat, leaving it wrinkled. "say papa" "mmmpa. mmm papa!" she laughed happily. "papa papa papa papa"

"papa!" mary yelled out happily as she clapped her hands together.

"so you can say papa , but not daddy or dada" I sighed in defeat

* * *

><p>sooooo hey! its eren`s birthday today! or so im told but ya. there will be 3 parts to erens birthday chapter. this was part one. im going to be a little late on part 2 and 3 cause i have school but ill try my best. hope you enjoyed this chapter! pls review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**hello~! k so first thing first i want to say i am really sorry for not updating. i really had to focus on school. So i never got the to update. now its summer so i have so free time. so i had sometime to rp with someone and posted it on fanfction. Its call Dirty. so yes it is smut of eren and levi. so check it out! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eren pov<strong>

I woke up to the feeling of little kicks underneath my hand. Levi was on his side laying down next to me on the couch.

"I guess he couldn't sleep without me" I thought as I looked down at my darling husband who was sleeping peacefully.

"Behave" I whispered to the baby as I rubbed his swollen stomach.

"Stupid...eren" Levi murmured in his sleep as he snuggled closer to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Mmmhm" I hummed as I carefully climbed over levi and headed over to the screen door to look outside at the backyard.

"I think we should do something special today " I thought as I put on my shoes and stepped outside.

**Few hours later**

**Levi's pov**

I woke up to the sounds of high pitched squealing. I frowned as I slowly got up from my recent position. I got up and went to the screen door to see what they were squealing about.

"Daddy built us our playground!"Gracie squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Papa can we go play pleaseee?"Mary asked as she looked up at me.

"Ok but change out of your pajamas first." I said with a small smile.

They cheered in joy and ran up stairs. I put my shoes on and headed outside to see Eren standing next to a picnic table,set with food.

"Just what are you planning?"I asked curiously as I walked right up to him.

"Mmmm I just wanted to do something special today" He said as he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and placed my hands on his sides.

"Daddy! " the twins yelled as they ran toward us with smiles on their faces. "Come play with us on the playground!"

"Alright ill come in a second." He said as I sat down on the picnic table."go on ahead."

"Ok!"the twins yelled as they ran over to the playground.

"So how'd you sleep with out me last night?"He smirked as he poured me a cup of tea.

"Don't get cocky. Because of this little one,who wouldn't stop kicking me.I had to go sleep with you" . I said as I put my hand over my swollen stomach. "And now he's kicking again."

"You mean she." He said as he got up from the table ,kneeled down to his swollen stomach,and started to sing.

_souvenir_

_chaque fois que je trouve une ride ça me fait sourire._

_un signe de bonheur, d'anticiper l'avenir. _

_Je ferme les yeux et je prie pour demain._

_chaque ride est une pièce d'un trésor gardé. _

_le chemin que nous prenons est partagée entre nous tous les drames. _

_tu es mon amie pour toujours, merci pour un sourire éclatant._

**Eren's POV**

"When did you learn French?" Levi asked as I kissed his swollen stomach.

"Hhmmmm I just picked it up" I said as I passionate kissed him.

_This day is truly special._

* * *

><p><em>translation<em>

_**remember. **_

_**every time I find a wrinkle it makes me smile. **_

_**a sign of happiness , anticipate our future. **_

_**I close my eyes and pray for tomorrow. **_

_**every wrinkle is a piece of guarded treasure. **_

_**the path we take is shared amongst us , every drama. **_

_**you are my sweetheart forever ,thank you for a dazzling smile.**_

_**i hope you enjoyed this chapter. the of the song is shiwa(wrinkle) by buzzg. i dont speak french but i really love the whole eren speaks french and German thing so ya. i used google translate so if you speak tell me if anythng wrong and ill fix. i take japanese and not french..._**_


End file.
